This invention relates to the useful recovery of heat. In particular, it relates to devices and techniques effective to return radiant energy (e.g., heat) emitted from a source back to that source (e.g., the open door of an industrial furnace, or preferably, directly to a material that has been heated to high temperature, and that loses heat by radiation while still in the furnace or while being transported outside the furnace to another station for further processing).